Time Warner Cable Kids Characters
A list of all the characters that appear on Time Warner Cable Kids. TV Mascots: *Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button (TV and Offical Mascot, 2011-present) Current Time Warner Cable Kids Characters: The characters from the television series on Time Warner Cable Kids. Caillou *Caillou *Rosie *Doris *Boris *Grandma *Grandpa *Leo *Sarah *Clementine *Jason & Jeffrey *Xavier *Emma *Andre *Billy *Mr. Hinkle *Ms. Martin *Julie *Jonus *Gilbert *Rexy *Teddy *DeeDee *Hot-Dog Man (only appeared in Caillou and Daddy) *The Doctor (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Mr. Washington (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Olly (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Rover (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *The Mailman (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Barbra (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Maxwell (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Helen (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Carol (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Kevin (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Allen (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Frankie (only appeared in Caillou's Building Adventure) *Sam (only appeared in Caillou's Building Adventure) *Robbie (only appeared in Caillou Meets Robbie) *Kristen (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Grandma's Friends (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Bob (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Evalyn (only appeared in Caillou Meets Robbie) *Pierre (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *George (only appeared in Caillou's Skatting Lessons) *George (only appeared in Grandpa's Friend) *Mary (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Zoey (only appeared in Caillou Goes to the Zoo) *Eric (only appeared in Caillou and the Fire Truck) *Stacey (only appeared in Caillou and the Fire Truck and Caillou's Holiday Movie) *Sparky (only appeared in Caillou and the Fire Truck) *Stanley (only appeared in Train Trip) *Henry (only appeared in Caillou's Skatting Lessons) *Shunk (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Chinook (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Tom (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Tammy (only appeared the Caillou episode) *Lee Juan (only appeared in Chinese Near Year) *Vanessa (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Nancy (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Santa Claus (only appeared in Holiday Magic and Caillou's Holiday Movie) *Brice (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Jack (only appeared in Backseat Driver) *Bravo (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Emma's Dad (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Rafiel (only appeared in Caillou's Skatting Lessons) *Rocky (same as the name "Scruffy") (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Dr. Orange (only appeared in Gilbert Goes to the Vet) *Bella (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Wendy (only appeared in Deep Sea Caillou) *Lucky (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Herman (only appeared in A Surprise for Ms. Martin) *Buddy (only appeared in Leo's Hamster) *Goldie (only appeared in Clementine's New Pet) *The Captain (only appeared in Caillou's Road Trip) *Aunt Joan (only appeared in Leo's Lost Dinosaur) *Jim (only appeared in Caillou Makes a Friend) *Birdy (only appeared in Where's Gilbert?) *Dylan (only appeared in Dogs with Jobs) *The Dentist (only appeared in Caillou Goes to the Dentist) *Fire Chief (only appeared in Caillou the Firefighter) *The Policeman (only appeared in Caillou and the Police Officer) *Melanie (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *Bernie (only appeared in the Caillou episode) *The Pilot (only appeared in Caillou Rides an Airplane) *Whiskers (only appeared in Kitty Conundrum) Arthur *Arthur *D.W. *Buster *Francine *Muffy *Binky *Brain *Sue Ellen *George *Fern *Prunella *Jenna *Mr. Ratburn *Mrs. Read *Mr. Read *Grandma Thora *Grandpa Dave *Pal *Baby Kate *Bionic Bunny *Mary Moo Cow *Dark Bunny *Green Love Duck *Yellow Love Duck *Violet Love Duck *Red Love Duck *Crazy Bus *Mrs. Frensky *Mr. Frensky *Mr. Crosswire *Mrs. Crosswire *Tommy Tibble *Timmy Tibble *Nadine *Mean Woogle *Mrs. Baxter *Mr. Baxter *Rubella *Killer *Perky *Mei-Lin *Mrs. Barnes *Mr. Barnes *Adil *Amigo *Snowball *Nemo *Spanky *Toady Wartface *Fur Elise *Pepe *Ms. Tibble *Emily *Carl *Catherine *Mr. Armstrong *Mrs. Armstrong *Chip Crosswire *Baily *Bubba *Jessica *Edwin "Ed" Billings *Loretta *Lucy *Fred (only appeared in Arthur's Perfect Christmas) *Rory (only appeared in Arthur's Perfect Christmas) *Mr. Waltzers *Doria Waltzers *Emily's Mother *Emily's Father *Mr. Haney *Mrs. McGranny *Oliver Frensky *Bud Frances *Frances *Gloria *Mom *Dad *Albert *Grandma *Grandpa *Aunt Melta *Uncle Roger *Baxter *Harrie *Darbie *Barkie *Cuddles Care Bears *Oopsy Bear *Share Bear *Cheer Bear *Funshine Bear *Tenderheart Bear *Wish Bear *Grumpy Bear *Friend Bear *Amigo Bear *Bedtime Bear *America Cares Bear *Best Friend Bear *Smart Heart Bear *Perfect & Polite Panda *Surprise Bear *Harmony Bear *Heartsong Bear *Laugh-a-lot Bear *Pink Power Bear *Play-a-lot Bear *Work of Heart Bear *Take Care Bear *Good Luck Bear *Love-a-lot Bear *Baby Hugs Bear *Baby Tugs Bear *Daydrem Bear *Grams Bear *Mom's Love-a-lot Bear *Proud Heart Bear *I Love You Bear *Sweet Sarkura Bear *Sea Friend Bear *Secret Bear *Superstar Bear *Sweet Dreams Bear *All My Heart Bear *Always There Bear *True Heart Bear *Forest Friend Bear *Birthday Bear *Do Your Best Bear *Bashful Heart Bear *Too Loud Bear (only appeared in Care Bears: Big Wish Movie) *Me Bear (only appeared in Care Bears: Big Wish Movie) *Messy Bear (only appeared in Care Bears: Big Wish Movie) *Thanks-a-lot Bear *Hopeful Heart Bear *Shine Bright Bear *Wonderheart Bear *Shiver Me Timbear *Great Giving Bear Clifford the Big Red Dog *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Emily Elizabeth *Jetta *Charley *T-Bone *Cleo *Mac *Hamburger *Mimi *Vaz *Caroline and Mark Howard *Samuel *Sheriff Lewis *Mrs. Diller *Horace and Violet Bleakman Clifford's Puppy Days *Puppy Clifford *Emily Elizabeth *Nina *Evan Thomas Taylor *Shun *Daffodil *Norville *Jorge *Flo and Zo *Mr. Solomon *Mr. Sidarsky and Mrs. Sidarsky *Sid, Lucy, Lewis, Shopie & a baby with no name *Bebe Curious George *Curious George *Ted (named in the movies), The Man with the Yellow Hat *Doorman *Professor Wiseman *Bill *Betsy *Steve *Allie *Marco *Gnocchi *Hundley *Charkie *Chef Pisghetti *Netti Pisghetti *Jumpy Squirrel *Compass *The Renkins *Mr. Glass *Mr. Zoobel *Mr. and Mrs. Quint *The Panda *Bill's Bunnies *Mother Bunny *Zebra (Curious George) *Giraffe (Curious George) *The Bear (Curious George) *The Bees (Curious George) Sesame Street *Elmo *Big Bird *Cookie Monster *Abby Cadabby *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey the Worm *Grover *Super Grover *Super Grover 2.0 *Bert *Ernie *Telly *Baby Bear *Zoe *Rosita *Snuffy *Alice Snuffleupagus *Herry Monster *Murray Monster *Ovejita *Maria *Gordon *Dorothy *Mr. Noodle *Mr. Noodle's brother, Mr. Noodle *Mr. Noodle's sister, Miss Noodle *Mr. Noodle's other sister, Miss Noodle *Book (Elmo's World) *Bulldozer (Elmo's World) *Birthday Cake (Elmo's World) *Beachball (Elmo's World) *Wisdom Tooth (Elmo's World) *Telephone (Elmo's World) *Bed & Pillow (Elmo's World) *Sun (Elmo's World) *Moon (Elmo's World) *King Fish (Elmo's World) *Mailbox (Elmo's World) *Bathtub (Elmo's World) *Yo-Yo (Elmo's World) *Pogo Stick (Elmo's World) *Violin & Bow (Elmo's World) *Cactus (Elmo's World) *Tumbleweed (Elmo's World) *Hat (Elmo's World) *Apple (Elmo's World) *Accordion (Elmo's World) *Airplane (Elmo's World) *Mr. Dinosaur (Elmo's World) *School (Elmo's World) *Camera (Elmo's World) *Diva D'Abruzzo (Elmo's World) *Top Banana (Elmo's World) *Bicycle (Elmo's World) *Helmet (Elmo's World) *Glass of Water (Elmo's World) *Big Foot (Elmo's World) *Rapunzel (Elmo's World) *Bongos (Elmo's World) *Giant Nose (Elmo's World) *Oinker Sisters *Mr. Johnson *Biff and Sully *Prairie Dawn *Count von Count *Hoots the Owl *Elmo's Mom *Elmo's Dad *Phoebe (Monster Clubhouse) *Googel (Monster Clubhouse) *Mel (Monster Clubhouse) *Narf (Monster Clubhouse) *Honkers and Dingers *Little Bird *Stinky the Stinkweed *The Countess *The Two-Headed Monster *The Amazing Mumford *Chicago the Lion *Wolfgang the Seal *Rocco *The Elephant *Humphrey *Ingrid *Baby Natasha *Kermit the Frog *Barkley *Benny Rabbit *Big Bad Wolf *The Twiddlebugs *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Curly Bear Barney & Friends *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff The Wiggles *Emma *Simon *Lachy *Anthony *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Captain Feathersword *Henry the Octopus WordWorld *Dog *Pig *Sheep *Duck *Frog *Bear *Ant *Bug *Bee *Fly *Shark *Ant's Cousins *Bird *Kangaroo *Cat *The Three Piggies *Monkey *Goat *Crab *Elephant *Cow *Bird's Baby *Spider *Tiger *Hippopotamus *Turtle *Owl *Whale *Lion *Snail *Caterpillar *Pelican *Mouse *Cricket *Butterfly *Monster *Fox *Robot *Worm *Zebra Dinosaur Train *Buddy *Tiny *Shiny *Don *Mrs. Pteranodon *Mr. Pteranodon *The Conductor The Adventures of Chuck and Friends *Chuck *Rowdy *Handy *Digger *Biggs *Boomer *Haulie *Porter *Soku *Flip *Rally The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *The Cat in the Hat *Sally *Nick *Fish *Thing One and Thing Two *Sally's mom *Nick's mom *Zhu Zhu *Dahpne *Fifi *Ralph *Buster and Brenda *Betty the Beaver *Betty's Friend Super Why! *Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why *Princess Pea/Princess Presto *Pig/Alpha Pig *Little Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red *Puppy/Woofster Toopy and Binoo *Toopy *Binoo *Patchy-Patch *Dragon *Mrs. Dragon *Mrs. Octopus *Giraffikiki *Dusteroos *Baby Monster *Invisible Dog *Peanutbutterbot My Little Pony *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Minty *Spike *Applejack *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Rainbow Jack *Apple Dash *Fluttershy *Octavia *Gilda *Zecora *Snails *Snips *Little Strongheart Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Greg Heffley *Rowley Jefferson *Manny Heffley *Fregly *Susan Heffley *Frank Heffley *Sweetie Thomas & Friends *Thomas *James *Percy *Gordon *Emily *Edward *Henry *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt * Duck * Skarloey * Rhenaes * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Luke * Spencer * Hiro * Whiff * Rosie * Harold * Mavis * Oliver (engine) * Oliver (digger) * Stanley * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Derek * Boco * Daisy * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Toad * Troublesome Trucks * Neville * Molly * Murdoch * Arthur * George * Buster * Butch * Freddie * Stepheny * Millie * Connor * Catlin * Stephen * Arry and Bert * Splatter and Dodge * Lady * Derek * Dart * Bash * Dash * Ferrinad * Max and Monthy Timmy Time *Timmy (He's also on Shaun the Sheep) *Harriet *Osbrourne *Yabba *Paxton *Mittens *Ruffy * Timmy's Mother (She's also on Shaun the Sheep) Martha Speaks *Martha *Helen *T.D. *Skits *Ronald *Jake *Alice *Carolina *Truman *Nelson *Polly *Bob *Professor Monkey *Kitten * Pops * Otis Weaselgraft * Dr. Pablum Franklin and Friends *Franklin *Harriet *Bear *Rabbit *Fox *Beaver *Goose *Skunk *Snail *Franklin's Mother *Franklin's Father *Aunt T. *Officer Rabbit The Doodlebops *Deedee Doodle *Rooney Doodle *Moe Doodle *Bus Driver Bob *Jazzmin *Jumpy Judy *Mudge *Mazz *Audio Murphy *Mr. Moosehead Between the Lions *Theo Lion *Cleo Lion *Lionel Lion *Leona Lion *Click *Information Hen *Arty Smartypants *Barnaby B. Busterfield III *Walter and Clay Pigeon *Dr. Alexander Gram Nitwhite *Heath the Thesaurus *Gus the Bunny *Grandpa Lion *Aunt Priscilla and Uncle Otto Lion * Cliff Hanger * Chicken Jane * Tiger Words * Sam Spud * Babs Caplin * Dr. Ruth Wordhiemer Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps *Angelina *Alice *Gracie *AZ *Marco *Ms. Mimi *Maurice *Matililda *Polly *Vici *Mrs. Thimble *James *Bobby *Miss Lilly *Jason *Ice Skatting Coach *Ms. Hopper *Mr. Chripyface *Grandma and Grandpa Mouseling *Auntie Lavendar *Eva and Diva *Perry Bananas in Pyjamas *B1 *B2 *Lulu *Amy *Morgan *Rat in a Hat Peppa Pig *Peppa Pig *George Pig *Mom Pig *Dad Pig Fifi and the Flowertots *Fifi *Buttercup and Daisy *Fuzz Buzz *Violet and Primrose *Pip *Poppy *Aunt Tulip and Grubby *Stingo *Slugsy *Webby *Mo *Diggly Roary the Racing Car *Roary *Maxi *CiCi *Tin Top *Drifter *Rusty *Plugger *FB *James *Nick *Breeze *Loada *Cornrod *Big Chris *Marsha *Mr. Carburettor *Farmer Green *Mama Mia *P.C. Pete *Flash *Molecom *Dinkie Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy *Biscuit *Sammy *B-Toner *Fleao *Mr. Kenny Albert's World Tour Adventure *The Pilot WordGirl *WordGirl/Becky Botsford *Captain Huggy Face/Bob * Dr. Two Brains * Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy * Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III * TJ Botsford * Todd "Scoops" Ming * Violet Heaslip * Tim Botsford * Sally Botsford Maryoku Yummy *Maryoku *Ooka *Fij Fij *Hadagi *Shika *Omosha *Jeppy *Tapo Tapo Octonauts *Captain Barnacles *Kwazii *Peso *Professor Inkling *Shellington (Dr) *Tweak *Dashi (Sauci In The Books) *Tunip the Vegimal Olivia *Olivia *Ian *William *Mom *Dad *Grandma *Uncle Garrett *Perry and Edwin *Julian *Francine *Gwendolyn *Herman *Mrs. Hoggenmueller *Alexandra *Sam *Harold Hockenberri *Oscar and Otto *Daisy *Connor *Olivia 2 (only appeared in one episode) LazyTown *Sportacus *Stephanie *Robbie Rotten *Ziggy *Stingy *Trixie *Pixel *Bessie Busybody *Sportacandy *Number 9 (metionedd in Welcome to LazyTown) *Genie * Mayor Milford Meanswell Charlie and Lola *Charlie Summers *Lola Summers * Marv * Lotta * Soren Lorenson Pinky Dinky Doo *Pinky Dinky Doo *Tyler Dinky Doo *Guinea Pig *Daddy Dinky Doo *Mommy Dinky Doo Guess with Jess *Jess *Willow *Mimi *Baa *Billie *Horace *Joey and Jinx *Sammy Snail *Brown Bird Max and Ruby *Max *Ruby *Grandma *Louise *Varlie *Martha *The Huffingtons *The Piazzas *Bunny Scout Leader *Morris *Candi *Rosalinda Sid the Science Kid *Sid *Gabriela *Gerald *May *Alice *Mort *Susie *Grandma *Dr. Rosalinda Cordova *Zeke Miffy and Friends *Miffy *Melanie *Grunty *Poppy Pig *Boris bear *Barbara bear *Aggie *Auntie alice *Snuffy *Mother bunny *Father bunny *Grandma bunny VeggieTales / VeggieTales in the House *Bob the Tomato (He's also on the shows LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures and VeggieTales in the House) *Larry the Cucumber (He's also on the show VeggieTales in the House) *Junior Asparagus (He's also on the shows LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures and VeggieTales in the House) *Laura and the Carrot Family (They're also on the show VeggieTales in the House) *Archibald Asparagus *Mr. Lunt *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Madame Blueberry *Petunia Rhubarb *Pa Grape *Mr. Nezzer *The French Peas *Qweety Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Miss Spider *Holley *Shimmer *Dragon *Bounce *Squirt *Spinner *Snowdrop *Pansy *Wiggle *Beetrie *Honey *Stinky *Whiffy *Grace *Spiderus *Spiderella The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck *Steve *Oku *Biggity *Diggity *Boomer Pajanimals *Apollo *Squacky *Cow Bella *Sweet Pea Sue Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Harry *Dinosaurs Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures *Strawberry Shortcake *Orange Blossom *Lemon Meringue *Blueberry Muffin *Raspberry Torte *Plum Pudding *Cherry Jam Guess How Much I Love You *Little Nutbrown Hare *Big Nutbrown Hare *Little Field Mouse *Little Grey Squirrel *Little White Owl *Little Redwood Fox *Blue Bird *Otter The Backyardigans *Pablo *Uniqua *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin Connie the Cow *Connie the Cow * Patch Rolie Polie Olie *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Spot *Mr. Kevin "Percy" Polie *Mrs. Bromley "Polina" Polie *Pappy Polie *Billy Bevell *Gizmo Polie *Aunt Polieanna *Baxter and Bonita Jaquita Bevell *Space Boy *Coochie and Coo *Binky Bevell *Screwy *Polly Pie *Wheelie *Dicey *Mrs. Triangle *Big Gene Little Green and Little Gene Little Green *Chunk Squarey *Klanky Klaus *Gloomius Maximus Wild Animal Baby Explorers *Sammy *Skip *Benita *Izzy *Miss Sally Raggs *Raggs *Trilby *Pido *B-Max *Razzles *Dumpster the Cat Doc McStuffins *Doc McStuffins *Lambie *Stuffy *Chilly *Hallie *Squeakers *Donny McStuffins *Dr. McStuffins / Mom *Mr. McStuffins / Dad Wild Kratts *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Gourmand *Zach *The Zachbots *Donita *Dabio Chloe's Closet *Chloe Corbin *Lovely Carrot *Tara Jansen *James "Jet" Horton *Daniela "Danny" Rylant *Riley Harris *Lillian "Lil" McGwire *Marcus "Mac" McGwire *Soggy *Wizz *Mrs. Gina Corbin *Mr. Paul Corbin *Hootie-Hoo Gasprad and Lisa *Gaspard *Charles *Gaspard's Dad *Gaspard's Mom *Mamie Mathilde *Lisa *Victoria *Lila *Lisa's Papa *Lisa's Mama Babar and the Adventures of Badou *Badou *Chicku *Munrose *Zawadi *Jake *Miss Strich *Crocodylous *Dilash *Tersh *Sleek *Gallop *Dandy Andli *Deb Mouse *Lulu *Rhudi *Periwinkle *Prospero *Heropotamus *Captain Darling *Hoot *Professor Rozeekwhack *Ramsy *Sklar *Hannah *Babar *Celeste *Cornelius *Zephir *Lord Rataxes *Lady Rataxes Poppy Cat *Lara *Poppy Cat *Zuzu *Alma *Mo *Owl *Egbert *Gilda *Rocket Cat Mike the Knight *Mike *Galahad *Dragons *Squirt *Sparkle *Evie *Mr. Cuddles *Queen Martha *Yip and Yap *Fernando *Trollee Yo Gabba Gabba! *DJ Lance Rock *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex Justin Time *Justin *Olive *Squidgy * Justin's Mom * Justin's Dad Gofrette *Gofrette *Fudge *Ellie Copter *Halmet *Wendell *Quicky Lorraine *Mr. Bowler *Miss Hippo *Bessie *Mr. Moose *Mrs. Mr. Moose *Murton *Bartholomew and Sebastain *Rex *Geno Gelato *Grabonzo *Greta *The Flying Fusilli Brothers *Aunt Edna *Auntie Mabel *Captain Bad Beard and Pirate Pete *Dirk Thunder *Edweena Bernard *Luigi Llama *Marvel Bigarms and Gertude Longneck *Mobi Bear *Mr. Babalooni *Purple Racoons *Skyblue *Super Broccoliman *The Great Scalapini *The Zanimozappago Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Daniel Tiger *O the Owl *Katerina Kittycat *Prince Wednesday *Miss Elaina *Mom Tiger *Daniel Striped "Dad" Tiger *Grandpere Tiger *Margaret Tiger *X the Owl *Henrietta Pussycat *King Friday XIII *Queen Sara Saturday *Prince Tuesday *Chrissie *Lady Elaine Fairchilde *Music Man Stan *Baker Aker *Teacher Harriet *Dr. Anna *Mr. McFeely *Trolley Tree Fu Tom *Tom *Twigs *Zigzooreen *Squirmtum *Rickety McGluman *Ariela *Treetog the Tree Spirit *Puffy and Stink Peter Rabbit *Peter Rabbit *Benjamin Bunny *Lily Bobtail *Mrs. Rabbit *Flopsy and Mopsy Rabbit *Cotton-Tail Rabbit *Squirrel Nutkin *Mr. Tod *Mr. McGregor * Jeremy Fisher *Jemima Puddle-Duck *Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle *Mr. Bouncer *Dr. Bobtail *Mrs. Bobtail *Ginger and Pickles *Tommy Brock *Sammy Whiskers *Old Brown Henry Hugglemonster *Henry *Daddo and Grando *Momma *Summer *Ivor *Isabella Roarson *Ernestine Enormomonster *Eduardo Enormomonster *Estelle Enormomonster *Denzel Dugglemonster The Fresh Beat Band *Marina the Drummer *Shout the Keyboardist *Twist the Disc jockey *Kiki the Violinist * Ms. Picolo 'PAW Patrol' *Ryder *Katie *Alex Porter *Mayor Goodway *Cap'n Turbot *Mr. Porter *Farmer Yumi *Jake *Raimundo *Mayor Humdinger *Gustavo Goodway *Julius Goodway *Cali *Chickaletta *Wally *Precious *Eunice the Elephant *Ellie the Elephant *Fuzzy *Marshall *Rubble *Rocky *Skye *Zuma *Chase * Snake (only appeared in one episode) 'Lalaloopsy' *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Jewel Sparkles *Dot Starlight *Peanut Big Top *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Bea Spells-a-Lot 'The Chica Show' *Chica the Chicken *Kelly *Chica's Mom and Dad *Stitches *Bunji *Sproutlets and their Families (human characters) 'Zou' *Zou *Poc *Elzee *Zinnia *Zak *Dad *Mum *Grandpa *Grandma *Nana *Uncle Zavier *Aunt Zelda *Mr. Zoey 'Peg + Cat' *Peg *Cat *Ramone *Pig *Richard *One Hundred Chickens *Tessa * Mora * Jessie *Neighbor Ladies *The Pirates and their parrot *Big Mouth *Mermaid *Giants *Tiger *The Three Bears, The Three Pigs, The Three Billy Goats Gruff *The Blockettes *Mac *Peg's Mom * Arch Villian * Seven Dwarfes * Big Dog Make Way for Noddy *Noddy *Big-Ears *Tessie Bear *Bumpy Dog *Sly and Gobbo *Mr. Plod *Mr. Sparks *Miss Harriet the Pink Cat *Dinah Doll *Martha Monkey *Mr. Jumbo *Master Tubby Bear *Mr. Wobblyman *Clockwork Mouse *Harvey and Cecilia *Tiny Ball *Noddy's Car 'Sammy's Story Shop' *Sammy *Sharlene *Wiggy 'Stella and Sam' *Stella *Sam *Fred *Owen *Ivy *Felix *Pattycake 'Zerby Derby' *Zack *Lily *Rex *Axie 'Zack & Quack' *Zack *Quack *Kira *Fluffy *Hop & Skip *Belly Up 'Cyberchase' *Jackie *Matt *Inez *Digit *Motherboard *Dr. Marbles *Widget *TW *Fluff *Creech *Jules *Slider *Hacker *Buzz *Delete *Bianca *Harry Wilson 'Shaun the Sheep' *Shaun * Timmy (He's also on the show Timmy Time) *Bitzer *Shirley *Timmy's Mother (She's also on the show Timmy Time) *The Flock *The Farmer *The Naughty Pigs *Pidsley *Mower Mouth *The Bull *The Ducks *The Aliens *The Granny *The Pizza Delivery Boy *The Farmer's Girlfriend 'Lily's Driftwood Bay' *Lily *Dad *Gull *Salty Dog *Nonna Dog *Hatsie Hen *Bull *Wee Rabbit *Lord Stag 'Dinopaws' *Bob *Gwen *Tony 'Astroblast!' *Comet *Halley *Sputnik *Radar *Jet *Sal the Octopus 'Earth to Luna!' *Luna *Jupiter *Clive 'Boj' *Boj *Mimi *Pops *Dr. Woof *Mrs. Woof *Denzil Woof *Mrs. Twitch *Mia Twitch *Mr. Bleat *Mrs. Bleat *Gavin Bleat *Mrs. Nibblit *Mr. Nibblit *Rupa Nibblit *Mr. Cloppity 'Rastamouse' *Rastamouse *Scratchy *Zoomer *Wensley Dale *Bagga T *Missy D *Natty Kass *Sasha *Frank *Janessa *Ron *Stylus *Toots *Ice Popp *Orphans 'Finley the Fire Engine' *Finley *Dexter "Dex" *Captain Parker *DJ *Jesse *Isabelle *Abigail *Miguel *Gorby *Scooty *Hubert *Carl *Scout *Suds *Mr. Bell *Lyle, and Lois *Polly 'The Hive' *Buzzbee *Rubee *Babee *Mamma Bee *Pappa Bee *Grandma Bee *Grandpa Bee *Jump *Teddy Bee *Jasper *Barnabee *Debee *Miss Ladybird *Postman Spider *Katypillar *Mr. Millipede *Doctor Beetle *Mellisant and Vincent *Lord Bartlebee Buzz *Queen Bee *Mrs. Wasp *Snail *Spider *Worm *Birds *Clara Bee *Worker Bees 'The Secret World of Benjamin Bear' *Benjamin "Ben" Bear *Howie Bear *Edgar of Old *Ruby Red *Holly Bear *Sebastian Biggleboar *Raymond *Toot Sweet *The Clean-up Crew *Winifred *Trixie Belle *Mrs. Crackers *Felix *General *Mr. Lister *Buzz *Enrico *Lily *Dr. Tiffany Tuff *Gonzo *Bernie *Mrs Poppy *Samantha *Louie *Albert *Tatayoshi *Angus *Freddy *Wally *Frankie *Woowly *Max Tanner *Eliza Tanner *Simon Tanner *Bobbie *Miss Abby Periwinkle *Mr. Maclarean *Lindsay *Slurp *Chomper *Marigold *Froth Moth *Champ 'LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures' *LarryBoy (as Larry the Cucumber from VeggieTales) *Archie *Bok Choy *Bob the Tomato (He's also on the shows VeggieTales and VeggieTales in the House) *Junior Asparagus (He's also on the show VeggieTales and VeggieTales in the House) *Lemon Twist *Dark Crow *Electromelon *Scarlet Tomato *Bubblegum *Hot Tamale *Sweet Potato *Awful Alvin *Mother Pearl *The Alchemist *Greta Von Gruesome *Lampy *Officer Olaf *Cheif Croswell *Hebert and Wally *Mr. Mahoney *Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr 'Small Potatoes' *Ruby *Olaf *Chip *Nate 'Space Racers' *Eagle *Hawk *Robyn *Starling *Raven *Headmaster Crane 'Little Charley Bear' *Charley *Caramel *Ballerina *Frozo *Midge *Nibblit *Rivet 'Raa Raa the Noisy Lion' *Raa Raa *Zebby *Huffy *Ooo Ooo *Topsy *Crocky 'Five Minutes More' *Faraway *Georgie *Florrie *Sam *Louisa 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Blaze *AJ *Gabby *Crusher *Pickle *Darington *Stripes *Zeg *Starla 'The Doozers' *Daisy Wheel *Flex *Spike *Molly Bolt 'Trucktown ' *Jack *Dan *Max Wallykazam! * Wally Trollman * Norville * Gina Giant * Ogre Doug * Libby Light Sprite * Bobgoblin * Stan of the Swamp * Borgelorp * Rockelle * Blathertash * Mr. Trollman (mentioned in some episodes) * Marvin the Mouth * Running Rita * Cake Monster * Victor the Villain * a baby dragon * Stan's niece Marsha the Marsh * Wizard Jeff * Wendy Wittle * Night Dragon * Betti Yetti Rob the Robot * Rob * Ema * TK * Orbit Odd Squad * Ms. O (formerly Agent Oprah) * Agent Olive * Agent Oscar * Agent Otto * Math Room * Polly Graph * Agent Orson * Agent Oren * Agent Olaf * Agent Octavia * Agent Oz * Agent Orchid * Dr. O * Agent Owen * Agent O'Brien * Agent O'Hara * Oksana * Symmetrical Al (seen in the episode A Better Half) Little Charmers *Hazel *Lavender *Posie *Dad *Enchantress *Parsely *Flare *Seven *Treble *Gary Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave * Ruff-Ruff * Tweet * Dave * Hatty Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Sheriff Callie * Deputy Peck * Toby * Governor Groundhog * Uncle Bun * Ella Cowbelle * Priscilla Skunk * Farmer Stinky * Dirty Dan * Dusty * Banker Badger * The Prairie Dogs * Abigail * Mrs. Rattlesnake * Frida Fox * Sparky * Clementine * Pecos Pug * Dr. Wolf * Doc Quackers * Cody * Tio Tortuga * Mr. Dillo * Mr. Engineer * Tricky Travis * Oswald * The Wolf Brothers (Red, Grey, and Brown) * Ray Jay and Jay Jay Blue Jay * The Milk Bandit * Parroting Pedro * Polly May Porcupine * Ol' Big Fins * Batty Belfry * Billy Goat the Kid Kate & Mim-Mim * Kate * Mim-Mim Super Wings * Jett * Dizzy * Donnie * Jerome * Jimbo Splash'N Boots * Splash * Boots Clangers * Granny Clanger * Major Clanger * Mother Clanger * Small Clanger * Tiny Clanger * The Soup Dragon * Baby Soup Dragon * Froglets * The Cloud * The Music Trees * The Glow Buzzers * The Iron Chicken * Sky Moos * The Singing Flowers Olly the Little White Van *Olly the Little White Van *Stan *The Mayor *Miss Florette *Bazza *Mick *Royston *Jethro *Dan *Daisy *Mario *Cruz the Jet *Bessie *Ben the Dog *Crokett the Cat 'Marsha and the Bear' *Masha *The Bear *Hare *Squirrel *Panda *Penguin 'Ha Ha Harries' *Nana Ha Ha *Arty Den *Boris *Boyzie Boo Hoo *Chihua Ha Ha 'Elias: Rescue Team Adventures' *Elias *Swifty *Helinor *Gill and Gull 'City of Friends' *Max *Elphie *Ted 'Lost Treasure Hunt' *Ava *Dex *Agent *Ivan *MacGuffin *Cyber Master *Datum *Engima *Sleuth *Cypher Former Characters from the Past Shows: Other characters from the past television shows on Time Warner Cable Kids. Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Zach Nicholas *Annie Readfeather *Aristotle the Prairie Dog Animalia *Alex *Zoe *Stanley *Emma *G'Bubu *Iggy *Livingston *Reenie *Allergra *Tyrannicus *Fushia *Elini & Erno *Herry & Horable *Melba and Melford *Zee & Zed *Bitsy and Spinsy *Victor and Verbal *Rumble *The Toucans *Butterflies *The Creeper *Petter Applebottom *Dagomont Dragon *Carmie Chameleon *Echo Elephant *Whim Unicorn *Hope and Harmony Hogs *Blue Cap Mice Bear in the Big Blue House *Bear *Ojo *Tutter *Treelo *Pip and Pop *Shadow *Luna the Moon *Ray the Sun The Big Comfy Couch *Loonette *Molly *Granny Garbanzo *Major Beadhead *Snickerfritz *Andy, Jim and Eileen Foley *Wobbly *Auntie Macassar *Uncle Chester *Fuzzy and Wuzzy The Berenstain Bears *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *Mama Bear *Papa Bear *Grizzly Gran *Grizzly Gramps *Lizzy Bruin *Cousin Freddy *Queenie *Fredy Factual *Too-Tall *Skuzz 'Bill Nye the Science Guy' *Bill Nye Boohbah *Humbah *Zumbah *Zing Zing Zingbah *Jumbah *Jingbah Corduroy *Corduroy *Lisa *Pandro *Rosetta *Buckaroo *Moppy *Mrs. Chao *Mom *Pinocchio Fraggle Rock *Gobo *Mokey *Red *Wembley *Boober *Uncle Traveling Matt *Doozers *Junior Gorg *Doc *Sprocket Animal Jam *Edi the Zebra *Waffle the Cow-Monkey *Bozark the Elephant *DJ 1 the Panda *DJ 2 the Koala *DJ 3 the Leopard *Pancake the Water Buffalo Dragon Tales *Emmy *Max *Enrique *Cassie *Ord *Zak & Wheezie *Quetzal *Lorca *Sid Sycamore *Finn *Kiki *Cyrus *The Giant of Nod *Mungus *Polly Nimbus *Whyatt *Dr. Booboogone *Captain Scallywag *Eunice *Arlo *Priscilla Elliot Moose *Elliot *Socks *Lionel *Paisley *Beaverton The Magic School Bus *Miss Frizzle *Liz *Arnold *Carlos *Dorothy *Keesha *Phoebe *Ralphie *Tim *Wanda *Janet *The Bus Ghostwriter *Ghostwriter *The Ghostwriter Team *Jamal Jenkins *Lenni Frazier *Alex Fernández *Gaby Fernández *Tina Nguyen *Rob Baker *Casey Austin *Craig Mitchell *Frank, Catherine, and Lucy *Sam and Becky Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Piggley Winks It's a Big Big World *Snook *Burdette *Smooch and Winslow *Madge *Bob *Oko *Wartz *Ick *Riona George Shrinks *George Shrinks *Junior Shrinks *Becky Lopez *Perdita Shrinks *Harold Shrinks Franny's Feet Edit * Franny * Grandpa * Lucy Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Jay Jay *Tracy *Snuffy *Herky *Big Jake *Savannah *Oscar *Revvin' Even *Tuffy *Brenda Blue *Mrs. Blue *Miss Jones The Puzzle Place *Julie Woo *Kiki Flores *Leon MacNeal *Ben Olafson *Skye Nakaiye *Jody Silver *Sizzle and Nuzzle *The Piece Police Kidsongs *The Biggles (William "Billy" Biggle, Ruby Biggle, Freckles Biggle, Mrs. Biggle and Chef Biggle) Lamb Chop's Play-Along *Shari Lewis *Lamb Chop *Charlie Horse *Hush Puppy Lomax, the Hound of Music *Amy *Lomax *Delta *Louise and Clark *Fred the Conductor The Hoobs *Iver *Groove *Tula *Romo *Hubba Hubba *Motorettes Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat *Sagwa Miao *Sheegwa Miao *Dongwa Miao *Baba Miao *Mama Miao *Nai-Nai *Yeh-Yeh *The Foolish Magistrate *Tai-Tai *The Daughters *The Cook *The Reader *Fu-Fu *The Mice *The Alley Cats *The Sleeve Dogs Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Marvin *Stripes the Tiger *Elizabeth the Emotional Pig *Eddy Largo *Diamonds the Elephant *Fast-Talking Jack *Edna *Lyman Slime *The Penguins' Five *Eddy's Grandmother *Squirty Pete *Mr. P. Nutty *Lula Belle Rose *Lucy 'Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies' *Mama Mirabelle *Karla *Max *Bo Reading Rainbow *LeVar Burton Seven Little Monsters *One *Two *Three *Four *Five *Six *Seven *Mom *Mary *Sam *Belinda *Freddie Shining Time Station *Stacy Jones *Horace Schemer *Mr. Conductor *Harry Cupper *Matt Jones *Tayna Cupper *Tucker Cooper *Mr. Nicholas *Clarie *Vickie *Mr. Conductor *Kara Cupper *Dan Jones *Becky *Billy Twofeathers *Mayor Osgood Bob Flopdinger *Ginny *Schemee *Barton Winslow *Felix Perez *Tito Swing *Didi *Tex *Rex *Grace the Bass *Grace the Bass *Ginny *Schemee *Barton Winslow *Felix Perez *Tito Swing *Didi *Tex *Rex *Grace the Bass *Grace the Bass Skinnamarink TV *Sharon *Lois *Bram *Ella Acapella *C.C. Copycat Peep in the Big Wide World *Peep *Quack *Chirp Panwapa *Azibo the Monster *Bill the Bug *Koko the Penguin *Athena the Owl *Tungar the Tiger *Baabra the Zebra Timothy Goes to School *Timothy *Yoko *Nora *Charles *Lilly *Frank & Frank *Doris *Fritz *Juanita *Claude *Grace *Mrs. Jakins *Big Frank *Henry *Miss Appleberry *Mrs. Lightfoot *Mailman 'Teletubbies' *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo Storytime *Kino Little Bear *Little Bear *Mother Bear *Owl *Hen *Duck *Mermaid *Father Bear *Frog *Moose *Grandfather Bear *Grandmother Bear *Emily *Lucy *Otters *No Feet *Granny *Tutu *Little Ick *Mitzi *Marshmallow *Mighty Tots TV *Tilly *Tom *Tiny *Furry Boo *Donkey Wishbone *Wishbone *Joe Talbot *David Barnes *Samantha "Sam" Kepler *Ellen Talbot *Wanda Gilmore *Damont Jones *Emily Barnes *Amanda *Mr. Bob Pruitt *Walter Kepler *Nathaniel Boblesky *Mr. King The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *The Cat in the Hat (puppet version) *Terrence McBird *Little Cat A *Little Cat B *Little Cat C *Little Cat F *Little Cat G *Little Cat N *Little Cat P *Little Cat S *Little Cat Z *The Grinch *Max the Dog *Fox in Socks *Mr. Knox *Yertle the Turtle *Horton the Elephant *Morton the Elephant-Bird *Jane Kangaroo *Junior Kangaroo *Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose *The Wickershams *Norval the Fish *Sarah Hall Small *Matthew Katroom *Sam-I-Am *Pam-I-Am *Sally Spingel-Spungel-Sporn *King Derwin *Princess Tizz *Milo *Youknow Bird *Sneels *Mick Maputo Bird ToddWorld *Todd *Sophie *Stella *Pickle *Mitzi *Ralph *Hector *The Wormins *Vark *Julian *Tanner Wimzie's House *Wimzie *Horace *Loulou *Jonas *Rousso *Graziella *Bo *Yaya 'Zoboomafoo' *Zoboo ZOOM *Zoe Costello *Jared Nathan *Keiko Yoshida *Pablo Velez *Alisa Besher *David Toropov *Lynese Browder *Ray MacMore *Caroline Botelho *Claudio Schwartz *Jessie Ogungbadero *Kenny Yates *Frances Domond *Rachel Redd *Eric Rollins *Kaleigh Cronin *Buzz Barrette *Aline Toupie *Garrett DiGona *Matt Runyon *Estuardo Alvizures *Mike Hanson *Korntey Sumner *Shing Ying Shieh *Francesco Tena *Cara Harvey *Kyle Larrow *Maya Morales *Nick Henry *Taylor Garron *Noreen Raja *Emily Marshall